


Paranoid

by Scarlet_InkHeart (Truffle_Giraffe)



Category: bts
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle_Giraffe/pseuds/Scarlet_InkHeart
Summary: We know there's a dark side in all of us hidden beneath that superficial laughs or smiles.And most of the time, we never really realized it.But words have their effects on things.And some of us gets it the hard way.





	Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for checking out my first attempt on a BTS fanfic. I'm not an Army (yet) so I might get some of the facts or information wrong. For that, I ask for an advance apology. Just to be clear, this fanfic is a two-shot so the second part will follow a week later. I hope you'll read it to the end. :)
> 
> Extra A/N: Taehyung's dream is vividly inspired from his scene in I Need U MV. His acting which caught me off guard sparked something in me hence the will to write this story.  
> Enjoy reading!

How did it start?

Kim Taehyung wouldn't know exactly what triggered it. The one thing he recalled was how hectic their schedules had been for the past five days and they were all nearing the point of exhaustion. When Manager-hyung had told them that they'd been given the green light to wrap up early that day and get some rest for the next day activities, choruses of relief were heard resonating in the practice room. Taehyung especially let out the most energetic exclaim out of them all, despite having one of the deep voices in Bangtan. Their manager chuckled in familiarity and the rest of the groups-some barely holding on nodded their head out of habits. 

"Alright." Manager-hyung lets out. "Let's get you guys home and well rested for tomorrow." He told them and turned to walk out of the room when,

"Hyung." Min Yoongi called, "What about dinner?" Manager-hyung spun around and looked at the idols. He blinked; once, twice.

"I've already called for takeouts back at the dorm." With that, seven forms rushed past him at the speed of lightning, leaving the manager standing alone at the suddenly empty practice room. He fought back a sigh and shook his head good-naturedly instead. They're always going to be boys, he mused silently as he too left the room after switching off the lights and closing the door.

* * *

 

Each member of BTS sitting cross-legged on the ground and were fully satiated was either sprawled across the floor of their dorm or leaning against the wall excluding Jung Hoseok who had finished his food and stood up first to wash his hands. He then returned with a bottle of water and sat on the couch just beside the other members, eyes fixated on the tv screen in front him.

"What time did Manager-hyung say he'll come for us tomorrow?" The eldest asked to no one in particular and yet everyone in the room paid attention to Kim Seokjin's inquiry. He was slowly cleaning up the mess on the floor and the maknae, belatedly noticing this scrambled to help his hyung. It was the leader who spoke first.

"8 in the morning." Kim Namjoon answered.

"That's a first." Yoongi mumbled softly. For the past one week, the boys had been forced awake not four hours after sleeping and by the time the sun rises they were already at the destination, working along the schedules set up for the group. Tiredness could be seen lacing each of the boy's faces, dark circles under their eyes only to be dabbed with layers of concealer the next morning.

Park Jimin who had been listening to his hyungs looked up to the clock hanging on the wall. Fifteen minutes had passed eleven and yet he didn't feel sleepy. So he told them, "I don't think I can sleep at this hour. It's still too early."

Hoseok glanced over his shoulder and look at the younger guy. He patted at the seat next to him and said,

"Why don't you accompany me, Jiminie? You might get bored fast and fall asleep in no time."

"I don't want to sleep alone on the couch, hyung." Jimin somewhat pouted, never intending to show his cute side intentionally to his hyungs. It was all natural for him and he never once realized it.

Hoseok sighed. "I'll carry you to bed if I can't wake you up. Deal?" Jimin seemed to ponder this for a moment before slowly getting up from his position and sauntering over to the couch. He plopped down next to Hoseok and stared uninterestedly at the screen gleaming bright colours at the back of his eyes. Jimin didn't know when but his eyes drooped a fraction almost immediately. They were all indeed very lethargic.

Taehyung who had been witnessing the exchanges took place with a blank expression plastered on his face finally yawned in defeat. He watched as Namjoon grabbed Yoongi by the arm and led the way to their room. The door closed behind them with a click sound. Jeon Jungkook had just returned from the kitchen, having finished helping Seokjin with the cleaning when Hoseok said,

"Kookie-ah, someone's about to fall asleep on the floor."

Jungkook looked over to Taehyung who definitely had his eyes opened not a second ago. The maknae shook his hyung by the shoulder and softly persuaded him to sleep in their room instead. Taehyung managed a weak nod before pulling himself up and subconsciously walked to his bedroom which he shared with the youngest. He swore he remembered hearing Jimin saying something to Hoseok and the older guy replying something in return but the moment he laid eyes on his mattress the world was gone to him.

Jungkook flipped the lights off with a soft whisper of,

"Goodnight, Taehyungie."

* * *

 

_The outline of a man standing in front him was a blur as the light shining through the curtains did nothing to illuminate the room. Taehyung found himself lifting his arm up as if to block something from his view when he realized his other hand was holding an object; a broken glass bottle. Why am I holding this? he thought._

_Then from the corner of his eyes Taehyung saw the man flinched and there was an urge to do something; to grab or to hold or to strike. Out of nowhere his hand reached out first and did the unthinkable; he strikes._ _The next thing he knew the glass bottle was embedded in the man's abdomen. A cry escaped the man's lips._

_There was nothing, he'd felt nothing and he kept staring at his hand holding onto the glass bottle still attached to the man's body. Only when he looked up to get a clearer view of the man's identity did the fear finally surfaced and he felt his own limbs trembled._

_For the man standing in front him was a reflection of his own, eyes shut in anguish._

A jolt racked through his body and Taehyung woke up, laying so still in his bed as if paralyzed. His eyes snapped open, wide and round looking for the remnants of the dream. 

_A dream..._

Taehyung blinked a few times, taking in the still dark surrounding of his room and he could hear soft even breathing from the bed across from his. Jungkook was laying on his side, his back facing Taehyung and the older wondered what time it was. He reached out to grab his phone on the small table placed between their beds when a taut made its way to his chest. Taehyung gasped out of reflex, his hand instinctively clutched the front of his shirt as he inhaled. The pain doubled almost immediately and Taehyung choked on his breathe. 

_What's going on?_

He lifted up his head, his eyes blurry-due to tears forming locked on Jungkook's form and he called out the maknae's name.

"Jung...k-kook-ah," Taehyung let out in strangled voice. His chest felt as if something huge was weighing down on it; he even believed for a moment his ribcages were as heavy as metals. His roommate did not stir.

"K-kookie-ah..." Taehyung called again, this time louder and it made him winced as the constriction grew tighter. He started seeing white spots and panic crawled like spiders in his nerves, only adding to his misery as his heart beats faster.

When he thought the pain was going to consume him and that he made up his mind to succumb into it, the knot lifted from his chest and whatever it was just wasn't there anymore. Taehyung's breathe was shaky but it didn't hurt and a small noise caught his attention; Jungkook was snoring.

As if possessed, Taehyung got up on his feet steadily and approached the younger guy. He felt anger replacing his panic and roughly he shook Jungkook's body to no avail. The maknae didn't move a muscle. 

This only seemed to induce Taehyung's rage and God knows how but he lunge forward to the maknae, swinging his then empty hand which was now holding a broken glass bottle (the one from his dream) and stab Jungkook in his midrib repetitively. 

Taehyung didn't know what cause the flare as he kept on stabbing his roommate with all his force.

Only then he realized someone was calling his name.

The voice was almost too far it sounded like a whisper. And Taehyung stopped.

He looked down on his hands.

He was covered in blood.

Jungkook's blood.

The world went dark all over.

* * *

 

"Hyung! Hyung, wake up! Taehyung-hyung!" 

A familiar voice cried out for him and yet Taehyung could barely open his eyes to meet the real world. He squinted a little and brightness greeted him first, followed by a sore presence on his chest. 

"W-what?" He croaked, voice laced with slumber that did nothing to rejuvenate his energy. If any, the dream he had only caused him to feel wearier.

Jungkook was looming over him, his face all youthful and fresh, ready to go and fight for the country. "Hyung, you need to wake up. Manager-hyung will be here any minute." He informed in urgency. Taehyung's eyes were fully opened by then.

"What time is it?" He asked, dreading for the worst.

"You have at least three min-" Jungkook didn't get to finish his sentence as Taehyung got up on his feet, wincing slightly due to the ache on his chest and darted off towards the bathroom. 

The dream was left forgotten until half of the day was gone, when fatigue started seeping through the undying fire of spirit. 

It was almost seven in the evening when Bangtan finally had their first break of the day. Lunch and dinner both merged together and the boys sat down harmoniously around the table to divulge their food. Manager hyung looked on the boys with nothing less of affection written on his face.

"Good job today, guys." He complimented, never missing the tired smile on the idols' face as answers. He let them know of their next schedule which was to the dance practice room before calling it a day. The boys nodded their heads as they were still focused on eating.

Then,

"Taehyung-ah." 

Unfocused and spacing out on his food in front him, Taehyung missed the call of his name from their leader. A hand shook him by his arm and Taehyung blinked, staring at Jimin by his side who was in return looking at him with mixed curiosity. Taehyung quirked his eyebrows at his friend.

"Namjoon-hyung called you." Jimin muttered, still looking at Taehyung with the same expression. 

"Yes, hyung?" He replied belatedly, looking at the older guy.

"Can you pass me the tissues please?" Namjoon asked, eyes roaming Taehyung's fine features searching for anything out of place. He spotted none.

Taehyung passed the tissue box from his side of the table to the leader and a nudge on his side made him look at his same-aged friend once again.

"Tired, Taehyungie?" Short and simple, just like Jimin. But it was enunciated with something more, something that years of friendships could only bring out between them and it made Taehyung remembered something.

He gulped. "I didn't have a good sleep last night." 

"What's wrong?" Seokjin peeped from opposite him. "Did you stay up with Hoseok and Jimin?" He inquired further. Taehyung shook his head and Jimin beat him to the words.

"Hoseok-hyung fall asleep right after you guys went to your rooms." He said accusingly, eyes portraying dissatisfaction towards the said dancer. "I was the one who carried him to his bed. Not the other way around." He let out loud, informing the rest of the group.

Hoseok smiled sheepishly at Jimin with food still in his mouth. "Mianhe, Jiminie." A curl made its way to the corner of Jimin's lips as he held his expression stern.

"Then why were you up late this morning, Taehyung?" Manager hyung piped in. "You couldn't sleep last night?"

Taehyung seemed to think about it before he answered a lie,

"Jungkook didn't wake me up." The maknae who had been silent and was busy with his second helping looked up in surprised. He chewed his food quicker and his eyes travelled to each of his hyung before landing on his roommate. 

"Tae, it took me 15 minutes to wake you up this morning." He answered softly, as if seeing something the others couldn't. He kept his stare on Taehyung when he told him,

"You weren't even speaking in your sleep last night. You barely moved a limb."

Manager hyung walked over to them and stood closer to the second youngest of the group.

"Taehyung-ah, are you sick? Did you get hurt anywhere?" He shot him a concern look. Taehyung willed himself not to fidget under the stares no doubt everyone was giving him. Falling ill at the time when their activities were at peak surely was unavoidable by any of them although they really try to keep it together. 

Taehyung considered sharing his dream last night with the presence in the room when he looked around the table and took in the worn out look of his members. Something about the view made him held his tongue and licked his lips hesitantly; maybe it was nothing. Maybe he was just too tired last night and he didn't wash up before going to bed. Yeah, that must be it, Taehyung concluded in his head.

"I'm fine, really." He told Manager hyung who didn't look convince with the short answer. The older man had heard too much of fake reassurances on too many occasions to be certain. So Taehyung added on,

"I'll let you know if I'm not feeling well."

Manager hyung nodded his head at that and left them to finish their meals before reminding them of their next destination. Everyone helped with cleaning the mess and Taehyung was suddenly aware of one particular gaze lingering on him all the while they were in the van and moving to their practice room. He could feel Jungkook's unsaid words boring onto his back as he walk in front of the maknae.

Jungkook wasn't telling him something, Taehyung's instinct told him. But what was it?

When their practice began though, all thoughts and focus were on the music playing, blasting through the speaker and engulfing everything else including the fatigue that would return to embrace them once the music stop.

And it did, all the time.

* * *

 

_It started out just the same._

_He would be standing by the doorway, waiting for silence to be deafening in a way only he alone could hear and when the time comes, he would be lunging forward and giving in to the fury that builds up from nowhere. Why was he so angry? Taehyung watched as he kept stabbing and plunging the glass bottle into the depth of the man's abdomen standing still in front him, not once fighting to defend himself as his blood soaked Taehyung's hands. The man's face changes every night he went to sleep._

_Tonight it was Jungkook's. Yesterday was Jimin's._

_"Please...stop..." Taehyung heard a voice said from the corridor behind him but he knew if he turned around, no one would be there. It was just him and the voices._

Taehyung woke up almost violently from his deep slumber. Ache and soreness lingered in his bones and he didn't dare move his head to look at Jungkook. He knew his roommate was asleep; he hoped Jungkook was really asleep. 

It's been almost a week since Taehyung started having those dreams- he wouldn't call them nightmares because your friends aren't supposed to be nightmare, at least in Taehyung's perceptions and Jungkook seemed to notice something. They were sharing room after all.

"Tae?"

That voice-soft and tiny yet comforting in the dark sunk into the abyss of Taehyung's heart as his head turned involuntary towards the bed next him. Jungkook was alive just from his eyes and Taehyung kept seeing the dream; how motionless and soulless the maknae had looked as Taehyung continuously hurt him. He let out a small whimper which Jungkook heard as the air was heavy with nothing but unsettled feelings. 

"Tae-hyung?" Jungkook called for him again, his voice now rimmed with worry and concern.

Taehyung remained in his bed, staring at the other unblinkingly. 

It was a dream, he monologued. It was a dream... Like a mantra he repeated it in his head but his worn-out body had taken over his mentality state, not to mention his sleep-deprived condition had only worsened ever since the dreams got even more violent and twisted. He didn't talk about it to anyone, not to his manager or his leader. He didn't want for them to give him half-sincere guarantees or promises that the dreams would go away. 

He didn't want to add any unnecessary, non-significant burden for them to try and resolve. 

He didn't want to hurt them even more.

"Taehyungie?" Jungkook was sitting up from his bed and Taehyung wondered how long he had been awake.

"Y-yes?" Taehyung croaked out. His eyes followed Jungkook's hand as he ruffled his hair and watched those slender fingers went between the hair lines.

Jungkook asked him, "What were you dreaming about, Tae?"

He knew. Taehyung wanted to ask how Jungkook knew.

"You." He answered shortly. He saw Jungkook's eyes widened a fraction and Taehyung wanted to take back his word.

"Was it bad?" Jungkook tilted his head in the dark and Taehyung could see him clearly. He nodded his head at the maknae. He told him,

"I hurt you, Jungkook-ah. I hurt you very bad and I didn't stop. I wanted to hu-...I'm just so mad. I don't even know why I'm so angry." Every word that came out of Taehyung's mouth dripped with honesty and Jungkook felt a piece of him wrenched with guilt. He didn't know how to help his hyung.

"Taetae..." 

"Mmm?"

"Will you go back to sleep?" Jungkook waited for an answer he knew would come but as the mute kept stretching on for a second too long, his heart grew restless.

Until,

"Should I sleep?" Taehyung asked in the dark. "I can't tell the difference anymore. I'm just so tired. I don't even know whether I'm really awake right now or I'm still dreaming and you're not real."

Jungkook saw Taehyung bit his lips before turning his head away from him, pushing himself into the corner and facing the wall. The maknae was left with a distressed back-view of Taehyung when he heard him muttered,

"The wall is so cold."

The maknae stood up graciously from his bed and crossed the distance between them. Slowly, so as to not scare the older guy Jungkook slipped in under the cover- Taehyung's cover and pull his body close to him. He wrapped one arm around Taehyung and felt their heartbeat merged into one.

"I'm right here, hyung." Jungkook whispered. "You don't have to feel cold." He said in a soft voice, hoping that his presence would help ease whatever that was tormenting the older guy. Taehyung didn't say anything in return and Jungkook was lulled to sleep with Taehyung's heartbeat pulsating through his arm.

Little did he knew that Taehyung never once let his eyes shut and that he didn't sleep for he was scared to wake up with the dream in place motioning with his real life. He held on to Jungkook's embrace a little less tighter that night.

* * *

 

 "You look like hell, Taehyung-ah."

It had come from Yoongi who was seated next to the window when Taehyung climbed into the van and settled next to his hyung. Jungkook who was already in the vehicle and had found his spot at the seat in front them gave a brief glance towards his roommate. No usual box-like smile or dejected glare was sent to Yoongi's direction which some of them noticed and decided to intervene.

Hoseok commented first, saying,

"What's up with you lately, Taehyungie? I mean you're not a morning person but it didn't use to take too much effort to wake you up from bed." He frowned at the younger guy; a concerned kind of frown. 

Taehyung had his eyes closed, his head resting on the headrest and he sighed, "I'm just tired, that's all." 

Something flickered in Jungkook's eyes when Taehyung had spoken and it made him stare at the older guy for a beat longer.

"You skipped breakfast again." Seokjin intercepted, eyes locked on the screen of his phone and yet again everyone knew to whom he was indicating. Taehyung let out another sigh.

"I don't feel like eating." He answered in a dispassionate tone. The older guy threw him a disapproving look which he missed as well.

"If you don't eat then where will you get your energy from?" The eldest lectured and the others listened, some still waiting for Taehyung's respond. 

"I sleep too much, don't I? That's where I get my energy from." Taehyung told them in a tone rarely heard from the beagle-like guy. The van had started to move and Namjoon was on the phone with their manager when they decided to cut the conversation.

It lasted for only ten minutes and Taehyung was about to drown in another dream; a flash of one of his member's face- he didn't recognize who and there was scarlet everywhere. A jerk was felt on his right side and Taehyung was wide awake. 

He looked around the van, taking in each one of the occupant's features when he realized that Jimin was sitting next him. Yoongi had lost himself to the music playing through his earphones and Taehyung could catch the little notes that slipped through thanks to the volume. Namjoon in the shotgun was talking to the driver, discussing something with his hands doing motions and Seokjin and Hoseok were both looking down on something in their lap. The old Taehyung would've wondered what it was and pestered his hyungs with questions until they surrender.

The Taehyung then didn't bother.

"You look pale." Came Jimin's voice from his side. Taehyung looked straight forward in front him.

"Is everything alright, TaeTae?" He could feel rather than hear Jimin's distress and Taehyung wanted to shake his head and pour out his soul. But the past days of holding in had grown into a habit that he didn't know where to start.

"You know you can always tell me anything, Taehyungie." Jimin coaxed on. It took every ounce of strength left in him to not break down right there and then. He simply looked at his same-aged friend and nodded, his eyes never betraying him of anything.

Thirty minutes passed and they reached their first schedule destination as the van pulled up next to a tall building. Taehyung was getting off the vehicle when he saw dark patches in the corner of his vision and he felt the whole world spun madly. He instinctively reached out his arm to hold onto something, anything when a solid and firm figure grabbed him by the shoulders. 

"Hyung." It was Jungkook. Jungkook, who had been standing behind him when they dismounted the vehicle. Jungkook, the one that had been giving him worried glances when he thought Taehyung didn't notice. Jungkook, who had been in his bed and in his dream last night. Jungkook, the maknae who sees too much and catches on too fast.

Jungkook wrapped his arm around Taehyung's middle, noting the slight tremble racking through the older guy's frame and he looked to his hyung, eyes wide with alarm. "I got you, Taehyungie." He said in a low voice. Taehyung licked his lips in habit and a small nod was given to Jungkook. They walked side by side with Jungkook never once letting go of the older guy as they made way to their waiting room.

Manager-hyung was not happy to see Taehyung.

"Why didn't you inform me that you weren't feeling well?" Manager-hyung was a big and huge looming mass standing on his feet facing the idols who were seated on the couch, each carrying one distinctive look on their face. A particular stare was directed towards Taehyung who was trying his best to stay focused and alert.

"How long have you been sick, V-ssi?" The usage of their stage names and formal words in the conversation was enough to show that Manager-hyung demanded a straight and honest answer. And Taehyung gave him one.

"I am not sick." He said in a low voice, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. The others didn't even try to pretend they weren't listening; each one was either looking at their second youngest member or staring elsewhere but listening to the exchange. The space was oddly quiet.

Manager-hyung huffed, not hiding that he was somehow annoyed. "You look like you're going to pass out the moment you stand on your feet, Taehyung-ah."

A warm presence on Taehyung's side and a glimpse of dark hair made him relaxed a little. Jungkook was still holding him and unknowingly Taehyung was grateful for it. He needed Jungkook's strength at the moment.

"This won't do. You're not even listening to me." Manager-hyung carried on, his hands now placed on his hip making him appear even more enormous. The only person he saw was Taehyung. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Taehyung stood up in an instance, though albeit sloppily. "N-no, hyung." He voiced out, almost pleading to his own ear. "I'm not sick. Please, you have to trust me."

"Then what is wrong with you?" The manager asked for the umpteenth time, looking straight at Taehyung before taking in the faces of the other idols as well. "Did you guys fight or something? Did you guys do something to him?" Manager-hyung pointed his finger towards Taehyung and the rest of Bangtan could only stare in surprised. 

"We didn't have any arguments, not lately and not as far as I know." Namjoon stated on behalf of the others. Seokjin nodded his head.

"We've been busy with schedules so when we're at the dorm, we try to get as much sleep as we need." The oldest of them explained to Manager-hyung.

Taehyung winced unintentionally. He wondered if anyone noticed. He knew Jungkook did because he felt soft fingers enveloping his and he wanted to grip them in return but there was just so much energy left in him.

"Hyung, no one did anything to me." Taehyung responded. He blinked his eyes to hide the internal war that was going on in his head from his manager.

Should I tell them? He couldn't decide.

"Taehyung have not been sleeping well lately." Jungkook's words rang clear in Taehyung's ears and it did something, it ignited something in him. He was suddenly very much annoyed with the maknae although he couldn’t decide the reason why-whether it was the absence of honorifics or the disclosure of their little secret as roommates without his approval. Roughly, he pulled his hand away from Jungkook's grasp and glared at him. Taehyung did not miss the hurt that crossed Jungkook's young face.

"Is that true? Have you been losing sleep, Taehyungie?" Jimin's voice was next to intrude his conscious and did the earth just tilted slightly?

"He's been having nightmar-"

"That's not true!" He exclaimed, cutting off Jungkook's sentence. The maknae stared at him, conveying unuttered questions through his dark iris. Taehyung saw the light in him sort of dimmed.

He looked around to his surrounding, his eyes taking in each and everyone's expression and all he could see was fatigue looming over their exhausted silhouettes.

And then there was their manager.

"Is that it? Nightmares been causing you to act so out of place, V?" Manager-hyung continued his interrogation, not discerning the slowly darkening look on Taehyung's complexion. "Do you need sleeping pills? The doctor could give you some but I don't think you should take them on pack schedules."

Yoongi was the one who questioned the manager's words. "Can we do that, hyung? I mean sleeping pills aren't usually the best solutions for this kind of things. And Taehyung's health is-"

"There's nothing wrong with me." Taehyung gritted his teeth at them. Why do they do this? Why do they act like he wasn't even there when he was completely standing, listening and watching them talk about him and yet...

"No. I don't want sleeping pills." Because then I'll go to sleep and bad things happen when I sleep, was what he didn't tell them.

"That’ll be a challenge to try and wake him up.” Hoseok mumbled. He didn’t have any intention to make the situation worse but from the looks he got he knew he’d said the wrong thing. Luckily, they were interrupted by one of the broadcasting crews reminding them of their slot coming up in less than 10 minutes.

Then, Namjoon spoke, “Taehyung-ah, do you think you can hold it in?”

All eyes were on the second youngest of the group and Taehyung inhaled deeply, nodding his head. “I’m fine.” He repeated out loud, ignoring the throb in his head.

“Joon-ah,” Manager hyung’s eyes were round, his voice a hint more worried than before, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Then what do you suggest, hyung?” Jimin piped up next. Taehyung felt the world tipped even more and he wasn’t even standing but his legs are as straight as poles.

“He’s not coming with you to the hospital, that’s clear.” Seokjin added and for some reason Taehyung’s focus went in and out like faded resolution. And there was a different voice speaking, talking but he could barely make out the discussion going on in front him between his manager and the other members.

A wave of dizziness suddenly assaulted him and Taehyung kind of lost his balance. He felt something warm trickling down his nose and then there was Jungkook standing in front him, holding him strong by the shoulders.

“Hyung?” The maknae’s voice was so far away but he was standing so close it made Taehyung wondered if he was going deaf for a moment. His lips moved to say something, anything; to just form words incoherently but nevertheless talking.

“Hyung, you’re bleeding.” Taehyung heard him but he couldn’t make sense of his words. Why would he be bleeding?

“Hyung, can you hear me…”

“Oh my god-”

“Someone go get help-”

“Manager hyung-”

“V-ah-”

“There’s an emerge-”

“Grab him-”

“Taehyungie…”

And the rest was chaos spilling of overflowing emotions and Taehyung thought for a moment when his body was pulled by gravity he would be graced by the cold stone floor. Almost like his dreams…

But instead warm embraces cloaked him like an old friend went missing.

And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for Part 1. Look out for Part 2. Until then, have a nice day! :)


End file.
